


Scars

by anonymusblader123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymusblader123/pseuds/anonymusblader123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sees Nico's scars, but loves him all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Nico walked into his room and sighed, flopping himself down on the bed. Will had forced him to go to a get together with some other friends, and he’d had his fill of social interaction. He groaned as he slowly got up to go change, peeling off his long sleeved shirt as he went. Nico glanced at the scars on his arms for a second before heading to his dresser to get a more comfortable hoodie to put on.

It happened before he could even process it. There was a knock at the door, and Will opened it and poked his head in before Nico could protest. “Hey, Nico, you wouldn’t happen to have my hoodie, would you….?” His words trailed off as his eyes were drawn to Nico’s arms. “Nico?” He asked timidly, noting the terrified look on Nico’s face. The boy had frozen in place, staring at Will. “Nico… Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Will said softly, heading into the room and closing the door behind him.

Nico’s head turned around and he gripped his dresser, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He felt Will’s arms wrap around him from behind and slowly turn him around, so that his head was laying on Will’s chest. “Nico…” Will whispered, nuzzling the smaller boy’s head. He laced his fingers into Nico’s and pulled back, studying the marks left his arms. He slowly began to kiss each scar, and with each kiss, Nico could feel his eyes well up even more with tears. Will stopped, and looked at Nico’s face. Will’s eyes were filled with sadness and love, and Nico stared into them with eyes filled with sorrow, and disappointment, and fear. “I love you Nico. I love you so much.” Will whispered, before kissing Nico. Nico only lasted for a few seconds before tears began to roll down his cheeks. He let out a choked sob, and Will pulled away, studying his face worriedly.

He pulled Nico into his arms and stroked his hair softly. Nico didn’t expect this. Someone like Will, who was perfect in every way, who could do things Nico couldn’t even dream of… Will loved him. Broken, scar covered Nico. The Nico who couldn’t even compare to the perfect being holding him. Nico pulled away from Will and stared into his striking blue eyes, eyes now filled with care. At this moment, that care was for Nico, and Nico alone. “Will…” He choked out, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Thank you… Thank you so much…” Another onslaught of tears came, and Nico was once again pulled into Will’s arms. Will leaned down and kissed his tears away. He pulled off his hoodie and pulled it on over Nico’s head. “Do you want to talk about it?” Will asked softly, brushing Nico’s hair out of his eyes. Nico shook his head tiredly, and Will nodded, pressing their foreheads together. “Tell me if anything is bothering you.” He said, placing a chaste kiss onto Nico’s lips.

Will slowly picked Nico up and carried him to the bed before laying down next to him. He stroked Nico’s hair as the boy began to fall asleep. It struck Nico. He’d forgotten to say it back. “Will… I love you too…” He said, his eyes slipping closed. Will only smiled and pressed his lips to Nico’s forehead before falling asleep as well.


End file.
